A Spider's Lust
by Beifong224
Summary: Optimus was going on a normal patrol when he stumbles on to a special spider and finds out they have a lot in common. happens after Partners
1. Chapter 1

Optimus Prime was about to go on a night patrol so he went to Ratchet. "Ratchet start the ground bridge and send me to my usual coordinates"

"Alright" Ratchet said activating the ground bridge. As Optimus went through the portal he would find something else on the other end.

"Energon?" Optimus followed the trail to a tunnel where there was a femme leaking it from her leg. Optimus couldn't see her because she was in the shadows. "Please don't come closer" the femme said while she was sobbing. Optimus got closer and saw how damaged her leg was. "I said don't come closer Prime". "Airachnid?" asked Optimus. "Yes it's me" she said with tears coming down her face. "Where are your escorts?" asked Prime. " Arcee got my leg and it's leaking to much energon". "You need energon and a medic or you will die". "Just put me out of my misery already". "I can't do that to an unarmed bot". "Oh really because Arcee would and so would you if you had the chance to slay Megatron why should I trust you?" questioned Airachnid. Optimus touched her wound and she hissed. "You can trust me because I know who you were before you turned into a technorganic Airachnid or should I say Elita 1". "How did you know?" asked Airachnid. "When you and Starscream where at the remnants of the Harvenger my spark recognized yours that's when I was reminded it was you" replied Optimus. "Now that you know why did you leave me on Archa Seven?!". "I didn't want to but Sentinel saw the explosion and thought you where dead I urged him to go find you but he refused" replied Optimus looking deeply into her eyes. "I can see it in your eyes your not lying" she said as more oil tears came out. Optimus lowered himself and wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry Optimus, I shouldn't have joined the decepticons" "It's alright Elita you didn't know" said Optimus hugging her. "Don't call me that I'm not your Elita anymore I'm a monster". "No you will always be my Elita no matter how you look". He sat next to her caressing her cheek. "The rest of the Autobots especially Arcee can't except you but you have a special place in my spark Airachnid and I except you". Their helms were so close "How is Arcee doing?" she asked with concern. "Our daughter is doing well" replied Optimus. "We made one good sparkling" said Airachnid. "Will you come back to the base with me?" asked the great Prime. "The great Optimus Prime would go to the end of Cybertron and Earth for a bad girl such as me?" she said. "Of course now will you come?". "I will Optimus" with that answer Optimus picked her up bridal style and she rested her head on his chest while he called for a ground bridge. "Ratchet I need a bridge and prepare Sickbay".

"For what, Optimus?" asked Ratchet.

"For an old friend" replied Optimus. As the green portal opened Airachnid said "You know they won't like me". "No harm will come to you when I'm around" with those words Airachnid calmed and they went through. When they got through the portal Arcee got her wrist blades out while Bulkhead and Bumblebee had their guns pointed at the couple. Miko, Jack, and Raf stood behind Ratchet who shot a confusing look to Optimus. "Opti… dad why in your entire life would you bring her here?!" Arcee said although she hadn't used the word dad in a longtime.

"Airachnid is my sparkmate and your mother Arcee" said Optimus. Arcee's optics widened and the room fell silent until Arcee broke it. "She is not my mom my mom is Elita 1 and she died on Archa Seven when I was 5 centuries old". "I'm your mother by blood Arcee" said Airachnid . "You shut it-".

"That is enough, Arcee whether you like it or not she is your mother and if anybody threatens her I will use force" Optimus said pulling out one of his swords. "But you told me mom died!". "That's what I thought but she turned into a technorganic instead". "Your lying Elita is my mom you must have had an affair with Airchnid, what was my mom too boring dad huh I HATE YOU!" Arcee left the room crying.

"Ratchet help me get Airachnid to the medbay while Bumblebee help Arcee"

They both said yes while Bulkhead talked with the kids. "Woah what a family reunion" said Miko. "I never thought Elita 1 was Airachnid" said Raf. "Yeah I mean Airachnid didn't show any love to Optimus" said Bulkhead. I never thought it would be possible" said Jack "Hey Raf got anything on the conspiracy websites". "Nothing yet, nevermind I got one". What is it oh" replied Miko. "Bulk It's a picture of Optimus and Airachnid in which Optimus is touching Airachnids cheek" explained Raf. "Well Bulk theirs your proof" said Jack.

Meanwhile…

Bumblebee knocked on Arcee's door. "Go away I don't want to talk to you dad!" yelled Arcee in a teary voice. /It's me Bumblebee/ he beeped. Arcee opened the door with oil tears coming out. /May I come in?/ asked Bee. "Yes you can" she said and went to her berth. /How are you 'Cee/. "Not good my parents lied to me". /I never knew Optimus was your father or Airachnid was your mother but I saw the look in her eyes she was telling the truth/. "No she wasn't apparently Optimus had an affair". /I've known Optimus for a while and he's never lied and I was shocked about how he cared for Airachnid he pulled out his sword!/. "I remember he only did that for Elita maybe Airachnid is her". /Arcee I have something to tell you/ he beeped. "What?". /I always thought of you as a beautiful femme and well I love you/. Bumblebee was expecting a slap but got a kiss. "I love you to" said Arcee giving him another kiss this time a long and passionate kiss. Airachnid that was all patched up peered through the door then ran to Optimus' room. "What's wrong Airachnid?" asked Optimus. "Optimus my dearest love do you know where our daughter is right now?". "In her room I guess?" . "She's in her room kissing your scout". "What!" Optimus yelled and was about to rush in but Airachnid stop him. "Now, now Optimus I saw the look on her face when she kissed him she cared about him she's in love like I'm with you". "Alright I won't go" he said putting his arms around her waist and kissing her.

Meanwhile…

*Arcee you might wanna come down here* Bulkhead said on his commlink.

"Urgh right when we were getting to the good stuff I'm sorry Bee".

/It's Alright baby/. They both put their armor back on and went outside holding hands. Arcee had her head on Bee's shoulder.

"When did you two start dating?" asked Miko.

"A couple of cycles ago" she said putting her hand on Bee's cheek and pulled him into a kiss.

"Jack and Raf looks like your gonna be uncles" said Miko.

"When do we expect Sparkling's?" asked Optimus holding Airachnid's waist.

"Airach… mom I'm sorry for how I acted" said Arcee.

"No I'm sorry for putting you through so much pain my daughter" she said hugging her.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to skip a few episodes and go into season 2 of TFP because I don't know what happens in the last few episodes.

In heinz sight we accomplished what was required. With Unicron's awakening extreme measures needed to be taking. Enemies became allies. And with the Matrix Of Leadership the planet Earth was saved. Though at a personel cost.

"When Optimus surrendered the Matrix he lost more then the collective wisdom of the Primes… he lost himself" said Ratchet.

"That dosen't follow Optimus knew Megatron" replied Arcee.

"They were like BFF's" said Bulkhead.

Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

"If Optimus did not know his own name perhaps because the title of Prime hasn't been granted to him" said Ratchet.

"Huh"

"What"

"Come again"

"With the power of the Matrix no longer within him Optimus has reverted to his preprime state. The historical archivist Orion Pax"

"You mean in his mind" said June.

"Are you telling me Prime thinks he's some kind of librarian and a Decepticon!" replied Agent Fowler.

oOo

"Attention crew our guest is currently in isolation to help ease his transition but when Orion Pax emerges he's to be shown every curtsy. And the first one to address him as Optimus Prime will have their voice box torn out"

In the Science lab Knockout was putting the final touches on Optimus Prime now known as Orion Pax.

"Welcome back to the winning team" said Knockout.

oOo

"Being a Decepticon is a choice Agent Fowler. One that I have a hard time believing that Optimus would make at any point in his life" said the medic.

"So if he's riding with the 'Cons-" said Bulkhead.

"It's because Megatron's working some kind of voodoo" replied Arcee.

"Orion Pax may currently not be an Autobot up here" Ratchet said pointing at his memory chip. "But I must believe he will never stop being one in here." Ratchet continued putting a hand over his spark.

"We must locate him to know for certain" replied Ratchet.

"Hold up I have a chip lodged in my behind that lets Uncle Sam know when I stop for donuts. Are you telling me that you can't track Prime?"

"Optimus's signal has not reappeared sense he embarked for Earth's core but we must get to work finding him if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan" acknowledged Ratchet.

"Contingency plan?" wondered Arcee.

"What contingency?" asked Bulkhead.

"Is that even a real word" asked Miko.

"The Key Card so what does it do" asked Jack.

"It grants access to Vector Sigma" answered Ratchet. "The repository of the wisdom of the Primes"

"Is that some sort of Super Computer" wondered Raf.

"So we can download Optimus' is memory's back into him? Great so where's the big right here ? somewhere in back?" asked Jack.

"Vector Sigma is more than a Super Computer Jack… It is an ancient source of mystical power located on Cybertron" replied Ratchet.

Jacks smirk left his face once Ratchet answered him.

oOo

On the Nemesis Megatron was about to debrief Orion.

"You have been a captive of the Autobots for quite some time Orion long enough to be on an exodus on a different world"

"Exodus why?" asked Orion.

"Because the War Lord Ratchet's actions have led to this" Megatron said while displaying a picture of Cybertron.

"Uhh! Cybertron" Optimus gasped and was shocked of what he was seeing.

oOo

"Jackson Darby you will not be going to another planet !" replied June.

While the conversation was going Arcee went to go check on her mother Airachnid.

"Are you okay mom" asked Arcee.

"No the one 'Bot that loved me for who I'am is gone" Airachnid said sulking.

"Will get him back" ashured Arcee to her mother.

"I remember my first night with him on earth he took me to the top of the missile silo he told me how beautiful I was and that he couldn't go on without me he made me cry a little but I rubbed it off and we shared a romantic kiss it was the greatest night of my life"

"I remember that we found you on top of the missile silo in each others arms in a stasis nap" said Arcee.

"You thought we did more Arcee didn't you?" said Airachnid

"Well it's just from your position an-" Arcee said.

"Don't think for one second I didn't know what was going on in your head you thought I spark bonded with him that night" said Airachnid

"Bu-" Arcee tried to say.

"No but's I can here you and 'Bee in your quarters really Arcee spark bonding at your age" Airahcnid said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey I'm 19 and 'Bee's 20 centuries old I think were the perfect age to bond how old were you when you and Optimus bonded?" Arcee asked.

"Uhh"

"How old mom?" she asked again.

"I was-s 16 and Optimus was 1-18 centuries old" Airachnid said with her head down.

Arcee's optics widened at what her mother just said.

"Exactly so stop saying I'm to young are you feeling better?" asked Arcee.

"Much better but I still miss him" replied Airachnid

"So do I mom"

oOo

The next day Airachnid and Arcee went to pick up Jack.

"Two slamburger specials enjoy" Jack said then he noticed Sierra.

"Hey Jack" she said waving her hand.

"Sierra" he said smiling.

"How come I don't see you around?"

"What are you talking about we have chemistry together" said Jack

"Class Chemistry I mean't"

Sierra continued. "I mean outside of school I never see you at any parties or the mall?" she said.

"Well I'm mostly here wearing the hat and you can't study to early for the SAT's and some other stuff"

Then a beep came in for a customer.

"Don't go anywhere"

"Welcome to KO drive in how can may I tak-"

"5:00 pm Jack your shift is up let's go, hey mom you want to pick him up this time?" asked Arcee.

"Sure" replied Airachnid

"Ohh that kind of stuff" said Sierra once she heard the voices.

"Sierra wait there my mother and sister" at that moment Airachnid and Arcee showed up Arcee as her motorcycle and Airachnid as a helicopter.

Sierra was shocked of Jack's supposed mom and sister coming in a motorcycle and helicopter.

"Wow your mom and sister have sweet rides where'd they get the helicopter" She wondered.

"I'm part of the Air Force sweetheart" Airachnid said in her vehicle mode with her hologram.

"Okay seeyah" Sierra then walked away.

"Sorry we decimated your love life Jack I remember when my creators did that to me" said Airachnid

"Not the first time, any sign of Optimus?"

"Not today" said Arcee.

"Not yet"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ratchet!" yelled Agent Fowler.

"Yes Agent Fowler?" asked Ratchet.

"It's 'Cons and their attacking the same military base they hit 2 months ago." Said Fowler through the computer.

"For all we know Optimus can be with them" said Arcee.

"Autobots Roll Out !" said Ratchet.

When Arcee, Airachnid, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee, they saw Knockout and Breakdown with some vehicons stealing an energy source. The vehicons took to their jet modes and attacked the Autobots. The vehicons were losing and Bulkhead shot one dead on. Knockout went on his commlink and said "Ready for that bridge!". Soundwave opened a groundbridge and Knockout said "Will tell the big O you said hello". Airachnid was enraged by this and followed Knockout and Breakdown. "Mom!" said Arcee before Airachnid went through the portal.

Airachnid kicked both of them and transformed into her helicopter mode in the Nemesis. "Scrap" said Knockout.

Airachnid shot one vehicon and jumped over another shooting him. She pinned the first one and yelled "Where's Optimus?" the 'Con said nothing "Answer me!" she held one of her spider legs to his neck but other vehicons came and she hid behind the vehicon she pinned down. The vehicons were desposed of and Airachnid continued.

Soundwave recorded the whole thing. "Arrgh Soundwave make sure Orion's lover is escorted off the ship immediately!"

oOo

As Airachnid was flying through the warship killing many vehicons Orion heard the gunfire and went to check it out despite a vehicon that said "Orion stay at your post Lord Megatron's orders"

oOo

Soundwave picked up her signal and stopped when he heard the helicopters noise. Airachnid saw Soundwave and flew even faster hoping to knock him off his feet. Soundwave started to send ground bridge coordinates and was about to activate them but Airachnid kicked him in his visor knocking him down. When she looked up she saw an astonished Orion "Please don't harm me" he backed away from Airachnid who quickly webbed him to the wall. 'Back in the core he didn't recognize me but he might recognize Ariel' she thought. As she hung herself upside down she got very close to Orion's faceplate. "Do you remember me Orion?" she asked in a seductive tone. "Who are you? What are you?" he replied. "It's me your femme friend Ariel" he looked shocked, his spark sank and he asked "How did you become like this Ariel?". She simply mentioned the Archa 7 spiders. She caressed his lips then grabbed the side of his helm and kissed him. Their glossa's were fighting for dominance and Airachnid loved it. She tilted his head upward to make the kiss better her digits intertwined with his and she couldn't resist moaning. As she came down from her upside down position she cut the webbing releasing his arms. As Orion's arms came down he grabbed her waist pulling Airachnid closer to his chassis. Soundwave who was knocked out wakes up and grabs Airachnid by her neck breaking the kiss. "What are you doing Soundwave?" asked Orion furious that Ariel was taken away from him. Soundwave glared at him and pointed to the insignia.

Orion couldn't believe it he kissed the enemy and enjoyed it. "You deceived me Ariel, Soundwave can you get her out of my sight" Soundwave nodded and he was going to enjoy this. He threw her on the Nemesis' deck. Airachnid groaned in pain right when she was getting up Soundwave activated the ground bridge and she fell through. She appeared to be in the arctic. "Nooo!" she began to cry oil tears and activated her commlink. "Ratchet I need a bridge now!"

*Yes commander* a ground bridge appeared seconds later and she went through it.

Ratchet scanned Airachnid to see if anything was wrong and then he asked "You weren't able to determine the Decepticons location or if Optimus was even on ship?"

"Wait one moment Ratchet I was able to determine that Optimus was on the ship, very well in that matter" she replied with a smirk on her lip.

"How?" he asked again giving a glare to her.

"Trust me Ratchet you don't want to know" with that she left the room Arcee followed her to her quarters. "What happened on that ship mom?" Arcee asked. "He remembers Ariel my preElita version"

"Who?" Arcee's optics opened her mom was Elita/Ariel/Airachnid.

"Before I was Elita I was Ariel I worked in energeon shipping before an explosion happened and I was critically injured Orion brought me to Alpha Trion I was fixed and known as Elita 1 then 9 orbital cycles later we had you" Airachnid continued to explain the events leading up to Arcee's birth. For the most of it she didn't want to hear the stuff her creators did and found it very disturbing. *Commander Airachnid 4 Autobot signals approaching Earth* Ratchet said over the commlink Airachnid and Arcee both went out the door and to the main hall. "Ratchet make contact with ships"

"Yes mam" Ratchet pressed a few keys on his computer and they opened comms. "Autobot ships Delta and Sierra report"

*Is that you sis?* asked a mysterious voice on the comm.

"Chromia is that you?" asked Airachnid.

"Who else can it be"

"Oh no is Ironhide with you to?" asked Ratchet hoping it wasn't him.

"Yes and Warpath to" responded Chromia.

"Chromia however you fell in love with that trigger happy son of a glitch is beyond me" said Ratchet.

"Ratchet! when I get down there you're dead!" said Ironhide on the other line.

After a couple of minutes a ground bridge opened and everybody stood to solute the new comers even the kids. Ironhide came out first, walked up to the kids and said "Feeling lucky punks" he activated his cannons and pointed them at the kids. Miko and Jack backed away slowly but Raf just stood there. Ironhide noticed his scare tactic wasn't working and picked up Raf in his hand. He bounced him around a couple of times making him laugh and cooed and cuddled him a couple of times. "Ironhide your going to break him" said a silver and blue femme named Chromia. " I ain't going to break him plus he can make a great warrior one day" responded Ironhide who looked irritated. "Sorry about my sparkmate he's Optimus Prime's weapons specialist also a bit trigger happy"

Other Autobots came in one imp articular came up to the kids and said "What's cracking little younglings I'm Jazz Optimus Prime's First Lieutenant" he did a couple of flips to show off then leaned against a wall. 6 others came in 4 greeted the others and introduced themselves they were Sideswipe, Mirage, Firestar, and Moonracer. 2 others when they saw Airahcnid had their guns pointed at her. But Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz protected her. "Warpath that's Elita 1 Optimus' sparkmate you probably didn't know because you were messing around with Flare Up!" said Ironhide

"Hey easy not my fault she's amazing" replied Warpath who held Flare Up's waist. Ratchet explained what happened to Optimus and the 'Bots were upset. Over the past few weeks everything was going as planned. For Arcee and Bumblebee it was up and down mainly because Moonracer flirted with 'Bee. "I'll see you tomorrow Bumblebee" with that Moonracer gave Bee a kiss to the cheeks and his optics widened. Arcee saw what happened and slapped Bumblebee. /Hey what was that for?/ asked Bumblebee, checking to see if there was any energeon on his faceplate. "For enjoying that kiss" Arcee walked away annoyed Bee followed her and apologized. /I'm sorry Cee it won't happen again/

"Promise me Bee?" asked Arcee.

/Promise babe/ with that he picked her up in his arms and kissed her.

To be continued…


End file.
